Depois da guerra vem o amor
by KataangWriterLove
Summary: aang e os amigos vao para uma casadada pela naçao da terra e aang ao tentar encontrar o seu quarto, avança com katara para o proximo passo na sua relaçao amorosa. Muito má historia, tive que a escrever em 13 minutos!


**Okay, I noticed that in Portuguese (my language) there is only THREE fanfics about kataang and there is more than TEN fanfics about zutara in that language!**

**I'm so…so….ANGRY THAT I COULD DESTROY THE WORLD!**

**Well, I just ask to all kataangers Portugueses to help e to make more kataang fanfics in Portuguese!**

**We, kataang portugueses, need to restore our honor! (wow now I seem like zuko!)**

**TO ATTACK!**

''Que belo dia voces não acham?'' sokka perguntou.

''Sokka tem razao, este dia está mesmo lindo!'' aang concordou.

''Eu tenho uma idea! VAMOS TODOS PARA A PRAIA! ''

''YEAH!'' todos concordaram.

O grupo avatar voltou para dentro de casa para vestirem cada um a sua roupa de praia. A guerra tinha acabado, por isso tinham o tempo livre para fazerem o que quizessem. Aang se preocupou um pouco ao principiu, como avatar ele suspeitava que teria muitos deveres mesmo depois da querra e teria de ficar fechado num quarto com os imperadores e senhores das quatro nações a decidir a melhor maneira de ajudar a construir aquilo que o senhor do fogo tinha destruido, politica etc

Mas não, os senhores das 4 naçoes acharam que aang era muito jovem para isso e para alem disso, ele já tinha restourado a paz no mundo, já tinha feito a sua parte.

O rei da terra lhe ofereceu a ele e aos seus companheiros uma mansão no lugar mais calmo e belo de todo reino da terra em Ba sing se.

A casa era rodeada por flores, riachos e belas paisagens, toph foi quem mais se deleciou com isso, a terra desse lugar era diferente das outras, mais bem tratada e lhe dava mais vibraçoes para sentir, ou seja, mais ''visao'' para ela.

Katara se deleitou com as aguas cristalinas, sokka com a caça, zuko…bem , ele não estava vivendo com eles, ele ficou no palacio do fogo com a namorada Mai, mas creio que se vivesse com eles, se deleitaria com as aguas termais!

Aang adorou tudo, como tinha um pouco de todos on 4 elementos, apreciava tudo.

Aang se encaminhou para o seu quarto quando se lembrou de algo.

ONDE ERA SEU QUARTO?

Só tinham entrado naquela casa no dia anterior e nessa noite tinham dormido na casa de zuko porque os criados ainda estavam arrumando e limpando os quartos.

E agora que olhava á volta, não estavam nenhum dos seus amigos para o ajudar.

Aang suspirou.

Subiu para o segundo andar e focou os seus sentidos nas vibraçoes que vinham do chão.

A mansão tinha 30 quartos (grande , né?) ele sentiu vibraçoes vindas de alguns quartos. Procurou tentar sentir as vibraçoes de katara para poder lhe perguntar se sabia onde era seu quarto. (eles já namoravam nessa altura)

Ele se dirigiu á porta de onde vinham as vibrações de katara e entrou.

''Katara eu- AHHH!'

''AAHHHH!'' Katara gritou. Ainda estava nua.

''MEU DEUS! Katara me desculpe! Eu não sabia que voce estava..bem..voce sabe.'' Aang explicou ainda muito envergonhado.

''não..nao peça desculpa aang, eu devia ter trancado a porta'' katara disse confortando-o.

Um sorriso dançou sobre os lábios da garota dobradora de agua.

Aang estava virado de costas para ela, para não ver algo …inapropriado

Katara o abraçou por trás assustando um pouco o rapaz.

Aang se virou para ela com um sorriso mas logo que se virou os olhos do garoto se abriram no máximo e ele rapidamente se virou outra vez. ''Katara… VOCE AINDA ESTÁ NUA!''

''Eu sei Aangie..'' katara gostava de o arreliar com esse nome.

''Então se vista para eu poder a beijar'' aang disse sorrindo.

Katara sorriu tambem mas por outras razoes. ''Aang, se sente naquela cadeira. ''

Aang o fez.

Katara se meteu á frente dele, nua e com um sorriso maléfico.

''Pode abrir os olhos''

Ele os abriu e ficou paralizado. Logo que se recuperou do choque, aang tapou os olhos.

Katara pegou nas mãos dele e o forçou a abriu os olhos.

''Aangie…eu te amo…por favor..'' ela se inclinou perto da sua orelha e sussorou. ''..por favor…faça me sua..''

''Porque será que aang e katara estão demorando tanto?'' sokka perguntou enquanto toph estava parada com face de quem viu a morte á sua frente.

''Toph, voce está bem?''

Toph de repente se levantou da cadeira onde estáva sentada e gritou bem alto e aplaudiu. ''Assim mesmo Pézinhos de Fada! '' e dizendo isso, ela se dirigiu para a porta arrastando sokka e suki com ela.

''Venham pessoal, pézinhos de fada e Doçura estão ocupados e não me parece que vao sair daquele quarto tão cedo..''

**I'm sorry about my writing, it's because I'm Portuguese of Portugal, not Brazilian. ****I tried to write Brazilian the best I could. **

**Lamento, mas sou Portuguesa de Portugal, nao brazileira. Eu tentei escrever brazileiro o melhor que eu pude **


End file.
